


Intervention

by TalesFromTheSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheSky/pseuds/TalesFromTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has it bad for Derek, but a bit of a friendly push is needed from his friends to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dalliance into contributing to this fandom, and my first attempt at writing fiction, so go easy ok :oP I think I captured the characters ok, but I'm sure I will get better over time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me any pointers that might make my next fic better :o)

Derek likes to pretend to be ‘normal’ from time to time, so he goes to the gym late once a week. He prefers to go when it’s quiet. The lingering scents of all the those sweating bodies is bad enough, so he tries go when it’s almost empty. He can’t imagine what it would be like if the place was full, but he’s found Friday nights are best. Most people are out celebrating the end of the work week, rather than running on treadmills, so it’s not as bad in there as it could be.

The scent he smells now however, as he opens the door to the loft, is one he doesn’t mind at all. Stiles is asleep on the couch when he walks in. It’s starting to happen often actually, him showing up at the loft at all sorts of odd hours. Derek doesn’t mind though.

He steps down the stairs on the landing, stipping off his gym shirt as he walks across to the bathroom. He flicks on the light and loses his shorts, without closing the door, before jumping in the shower. He can hear Stiles’ heart rate increase, and can smell the faint arousal that is coming from the living room. He smirks with a sense of satisfaction, serves Stiles right for sneaking in for the second time that week, even after Derek changed the locks… again…

\--

Stiles cracks an eyelid open just as Derek walks into the loft. He knows he’s going to get busted, but he doesn’t care. He watches as Derek cross to the bathroom taking off his clothes, leaving the door open stepping into the shower... he is soo getting busted…

\--

“You awake sleep head?” Derek asks as he walks across to his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Huh?” Stiles grunts as he pretends to wake up.

“Did you eat yet?”

“No, no I haven’t, was waiting for you to get home.” Stiles replies gruffly, trying to sound like he had just woken up.

“Good, I’m ordering chinese if you want some.”

Stiles jumps of from the couch and starts looking at the menu sitting on the bench in the kitchen. He doesn’t know why he bothers, he’ll order the same thing he always does, but you never know, tonight might be the night he chooses something different.

“The usual,” he smirks as Derek comes back wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose henley.

“So how did you get in this time Stiles? I changed the locks, and I moved where I hide the spare. And why did you bother pretending to be asleep? Werewolf remember.” Derek sighs as he calls through their order.

“Umm, I picked the lock,” he replies sheepishly, yep totally busted, “you can’t expect me to not learn a few extra skills with all this supernatural stuff going on around me.” ignoring the bigger question at hand.

The corner of Derek’s mouth hitches up slightly. He would rather come home to find Stiles pretending to be asleep on the couch, than have him sitting by the door freezing in the hallway, even if it is only marginally warmer in here. Derek doesn’t harp on the matter, and knows not to bother changing the locks again.

He grabs a beer from the fridge for himself and a soda that he chucks at Stiles and heads over to crash on the couch. Stiles sits down at the other end, crossing his legs under him facing Derek with his back against the armrest as he cracks the can and takes a sip before putting it down on the coffee table.

“So, umm, I’ve been thinking Derek,” Stiles starts, heart rate steady given what he is going to ask, “could I maybe get a spare key to the loft? You know, so that I can get in, if there is an emergency, or somthing.”

“You mean so that you don’t have to pick the lock again?”

“Yeah that too, sorry about that...” Stiles looks down at his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Derek slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out a key, sliding it across the couch to Stiles. He knew there was no point in changing the locks immediately after he’d arranged it, so he had gotten two copies made of the new key. Sure Stiles could just use the spare that he hides in the hallway for emergencies, but it’s probably easier to just give him his own.

“Thanks!” Stiles says eagerly slipping the key onto his keyring with a goofy grin across his face, “were you going to give me one anyway?” he ask, heat rate not so steady anymore.

Again the corner of Derek’s mouth hitches up as he hears Stiles heart race, mission accomplished for this evening, time to stop screwing with the kid… “Yes” he replies, “I thought it was a good idea for someone to have a spare, you know, just in case.”

“So why are you here this evening?” he asks again.

“Scott & Kira, and Isaac & Allison have gone ‘bowling’” Stiles replies with air quotes, “and I didn’t feel like playing fifth wheel with everyone else partnered off.”

“I would have come if you’d asked.” Derek says, completely nonchalant.

Stiles almost chokes as he sips from the soda can. “Really?!” he asks.

“No, probably not, I just wanted to see your reaction” Derek laughs for the first time this evening. Ok, maybe not over screwing with him just yet.

Stiles punches his arm from across the couch. He likes it when Derek lets his guard down. It happens so rarely, and usually only when they are alone together. He likes the way his shoulders relax, and he smiles when Stiles does something dumb, even if Derek thinks he doesn’t notice it. He likes how they order chinese and sit on the couch stealing food from each other. He’s never seen Derek let anyone else take food from his plate. It must be a wolf thing, but he’s glad they do it cause Derek won’t let Stiles order two dishes, and he always wants his usual AND what Derek normally gets, so it’s win win in his eyes.

“Yeah well, I would rather be here eating chinese with you than watching those guys all sucking face for the evening.” he replies as the buzzer for the door goes off.

Stiles jumps up grabbing the change Derek left on the kitchen bench, returning soon after with their bag of dinner. Derek has cleared the pile of books he was going over earlier from the coffee table and grabbed some plates and starts divvying up their dinner. Stiles sits back down much closer than before, they sitting side by side in the middle near the food, legs just barely touching but neither of them moving. It’s easier to steal from each other’s plates if they are sitting closer, they both justify to themselves at about the same time.

Stiles yammers on about his week while they eat. Complaining about a pop quiz they had had in chemistry that morning as Derek grabs another spring roll from Stiles plate but nodding to signal that he is still paying attention.

“Dad’s on the night shift tonight, so I don’t have to be home by midnight you know” Stiles announces out of no where.

Derek and the Sheriff had had a conversation earlier that year, after he had been made privy to the whole werewolves are real thing. Basically it boiled down to, if anything happened to Stiles, the Sheriff would hunt him down, with wolfsbane bullets courtesy of Chris Argent, so he was to always, no matter what, make sure that Stiles stayed safe. It also included smaller things like making sure Stiles was always home by midnight, even if it wasn’t a school night, and no sex until Stiles was 18, so that the Sheriff didn’t have to arrest him. At the time Derek’s face had screwed up, almost in horror as to what the Sheriff was implying, but now Derek better understood what he’d seen to prompt that warning.

“You know, if dad finds out, we can say that there was a witch in the neighborhood, and you thought it was better if I didn’t go home alone” Stiles begs of Derek “I just don’t want to go home tonight, come on Derek, I’ll sleep on the couch and you won’t even know I’m here, I promise.”

Derek knows this is a bad idea, and he would never admit it out loud, but he likes when Stiles is there, and he knows he is safe, but tonight he might actually cave, “I’ll think about it, your dad DID threaten to hunt me down if I didn’t follow his rules remember…” Stiles knew about the midnight curfew, but Derek had neglected to mention the no sex part as, at the time, that was never going to happen.

“Yeah yeah” Stiles smirks, knowing he is getting to Derek, it’s only taken like a year to crack through that steely exterior, but he also knows not to push his luck. “So what were you working on?” he asks, motioning to the books that they had moved to eat dinner trying to change the subject.

Deaton had given Derek a pile of books that might help Scott learn more about his powers as a True Alpha. There was only so much Derek could teach him, and he didn’t have the luxury of being able to groom him over years of first hand experience as would be normal practice for a new Alpha, so anything that he could get to help, he was going to take.

“Just some books that might be helpful for Scott.” he replies looking over at Stiles who has started flicking through the pile eagerly as if he had a new murder mystery to solve, “You are welcome to read them too, there is a lot of werewolf lore in them that you won’t find online, even you might learn a thing to two.”

Stiles scoffs, him, learn something new about werewolves?! He had spent the past 2 years reading everything, and I mean EVERYTHING he could get his hands on so that he could help his best friend. More recently he has even been looking for things that might help his non existent sex life with another certain werewolf he had his eye on…

As he is flicking through the pages of an old dusty tomb, he stops, reads it twice, then jumps up from the couch. “Mind if I borrow this one?!” he asks urgently as he heads to the door to grab his backpack.

“I thought you wanted to stay out late?” Derek replies as his eyebrows furrow wondering what Stiles had just found.

“Yeah, yeah, just remembered… homework, due tomorrow that I haven’t even started it yet...”

Derek knows that’s a lie, he hears Stiles heart skip, and tomorrow’s Saturday, but he also knows better to argue with him when he has his mind on something, at least when his life isn’t in danger. So he waves his hand over his head dismissing him, and Stiles slips out of the loft, locking the door as he leaves.

“At least he wasn’t born in a barn.” Derek chuckles to himself as he stands to clean away their dinner.

\--

“Dude,” Scott says as Stiles opens the door to let them in, “what was so important that we had to bail on the girls and stop by Deaton’s office on our way here at 11 o’clock on a Friday night?”

Scott and Isaac follow Stiles upstairs to his room where he is making something in a bowl on his desk. “Did you get everything I needed?” he asks them. Isaac places a pile of vials next to him, nodding.

“So what are you concocting? What was this big emergency?” Isaac echos Scott’s previous question looking over Stiles shoulder at the book he is working from. Stiles was working quickly now to mix the ingredients to the instructions he’d been following.

“Seriously dude?” Isaac exclaims shaking his head and looks at Scott.

“What,” Scott replies.

“A love potion Stiles? I werewolf love potion?” Isaac continues.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asks.

“No, no this is a powerful binding spell Isaac, to protect the pack from a dark spirit that Derek and I discovered this evening.” Stiles protests, knowing full well that he has been found out… Stupid Allison teaching Isaac Latin so that he can help with research, the only reason Chris Argent let’s him into the house.

Both Scott & Isaac look at him as his heart rate increases… Stupid werewolf hearing. “Fine!” he admits, “But it’s not what you think, honest.”

Scott begins to laugh first, then Isaac chimes in, and finally Stiles sucumbs to the obserdity of it all and lets out a sigh. What was he thinking.

“Dude! Just tell him!” Scott says clasping a hand on his best friends shoulder. “He’s totally into you too!”

“What?!” the look on Stiles face is that of shock, embarrassment, fear and relief all mixed into one. “Are you sure?”

“Seriously, there are bets in the pack about who is going to make the first move, and when it’s going to be,” Isaac confirms.

The boys didn’t need to say his name, they all knew what was going on. Stiles has it bad for Derek, and there is really no point denying it. He’s kinda surprised that someone hadn’t pulled him up sooner. He had done his best to keep his heart rate under control most of the time, but he’s sure there have been more than a couple of times in recent months where someone had mentioned Derek’s name, or he had seen him around town when he wasn’t on his guard, so someone would have picked it up.

“But, I can’t tell him,” he pleads with Scott who, from the way his eyes flash red, is having none of Stiles’ excuses.

“You have to make the first move on this one Stiles, you know he can’t without having the Sheriff jump down his throat.” Scott replies, “AND, if you won’t, I’ll tell Lydia.”

Stiles goes white, whiter than his normal porcelain skin would normally allow. “You wouldn’t!” he replies almost daring the thought.

“Too late, already done” Scott laughs, slipping his phone back into his pocket after he had sent a text to her -- _Stiles just admitted to being into Derek, will you talk some sense into him for all our sakes_ \-- “By the time Lydia gets back to Beacon Hills next week, I hope you have either told Derek, or run away to another continent, cause either option would be better than that conversation…”

“Come on, we’re leaving Isaac. Let’s leave Romeo here to think about what he’s going to do. If we’re lucky, we might be able to take the girls back out for milkshakes before the dinner closes.”

They both laugh and shake their heads as they leave Stiles alone in his room, mortified at what just happened. What was he thinking. He was meant to be the smart one, and this is how it turns out, everyone already knows, why didn’t he see that coming. He sighs, at least Lydia wasn’t going to be back in town until Monday, so he had time to make a plan, or flee the country.

\--

His phone is ringing, why is his phone ringing at 9am on a Saturday morning Stiles wonders as he rolls over to look at the screen. “FUCK!” he exclaims as he answers, “Hi Lydia.”

“Are you going to let me in, or do I need to call the Sheriff and tell him that he needs to come home now because there’s an emergency?” Lydia replies with a cheerful note to her voice. “Come open the front door!”

Stiles hangs up and grabs a shirt from beside his bed where he had dropped it the night before and trudges down the stairs to let Lydia in. There was no point pretending he wasn’t home, his window was open, so she would have heard his phone ringing, and there’s no point in trying to fight the inevitable, Lydia was not one to be trifled with. She had once got an A- on a test, and had proceeded to spend 2 hours arguing her answers with their professor, until her mark was ‘corrected’. Apparently the textbooks were wrong.

“Morning sunshine!” she said breezing past him and making her way into the kitchen. Stiles just stands there ruffling his hair, trying to decide if he makes a break for the Jeep. “I brought you coffee” she continues, “just the way you like it.”

“Look before-” Stiles begins before being cut off.

“I get it, ‘Oh but it’s Derek, Lydia, DEREK’, ‘You know the hottest guy I know, hell probably the hottest guy in Beacon Hills, maybe even all of California!’, yes I get it, but time to grow a pair Stilinski! You have to tell him, he won’t make the first move, you know that.” Lydia finishes, just sipping at her coffee looking at Stiles, insisting that he sits.

Stiles takes a seat opposite her and grabs the coffee she brought him. She was right, just how he likes it, he relaxes a little. All night Stiles had been terrified about what Lydia would do, on MONDAY, when she was meant to get in. Hell he even thought she might go straight for the jugular and bring Derek along with her.

“Why are you here? How are you here?” Stiles blurts out.

“Scott said you were in trouble and I needed to come home immediately something about love potions and Romeo & Juliet.” clearly Scott had continued the conversation with Lydia after they had left last night. “So here I am!”

Stiles sighs, this is not a battle he is going to win, he has to accept that. Lydia, Scott, Isaac, they’re all right. But at the same time he had thought he had made it blatantly clear to Derek that he’s into him, and Derek hasn’t made a move, so he surely doesn’t reciprocate those feelings.

“I don’t want to fuck up our friendship Lydia, I can’t tell him, he doesn’t feel the same way about me.” Stiles complains, honestly believing his words.

“Have you asked him Stiles, I mean straight up asked him how he feels about you?”

“Well, no, not in so many words, but I’ve been dropping hints non stop for weeks now and he hasn’t made a move!”

“And he won’t. That’s just not Derek, you know that babe.”

Stiles sighs again, yeah he had thought about that. He would be mortified if he put his feelings out there and Derek didn’t feel the same way. And with Derek’s amazing way with words, he can see how it would be impossible for him to make the first move, but surely if Stiles made it obvious how he felt, then Derek’s super werewolf senses would fill in the blanks and neither of them would really be going in blind.

Lydia continues, seeing the denial on Stiles face, “So use your words Stiles, you normally don’t know when to stop, and you know he won’t! Take the chance, he won’t break your heart honey, for fear of death by Sheriff should anything bad happen to you.”

Stiles laughs at that. Yes, sure his dad and Derek may not have always seen eye to eye, but he knows for a fact that since the whole supernatural thing came out earlier this year, they have actually started to become friends. He guesses its cause the Sheriff knows that Derek can keep Stiles safe if the shit hits the fan as it seems to all to often around here. BUT, he gets the point Lydia is trying to make, even if it’s a terrible argument by her normal standards.

“Fine,” he concedes, taking another sip from his coffee, “I’ll talk to Derek.”

“Great!” replies Lydia, “Now go have a shower and put on something nice. He’s meeting you at that coffee shop you both love in 30mins.

“What?!” Stiles lets out as Lydia waves him out of the kitchen and up the stairs as she heads towards the front door.

“You’ll be fine,” she calls back as she lets herself out.

\--

Even with taking what was surely the worlds quickest shower, and rummaging through his clothes to find something clean, and making sure to not speed as he crosses town in the Jeep, he is surprised that he arrives before Derek. He orders another coffee, he had barely had 2 mouthfuls of the one Lydia brought him, and orders one for Derek and takes a seat in the booth by the window.

“Hey!” he waves as Derek walks in the door a couple of minutes later just as their coffees are being delivered to the table. Stiles shifts in his seat uncomfortably, knowing that his heart is already racing.

Derek looks at him, eyebrows furrowed, as he sits opposite Stiles.

“So what was the emergency that had you leave the loft so suddenly last night, and had Scott texting me at 8am this morning to morning to see if I could meet you guys here?”

Typical, Stiles huffs, they gave Derek an extra hours notice, AND he knows that Scott isn’t coming to save him…

“Last night?! Oh, nothing, a false alarm.” Stiles replies quickly, “I thought I had found something that might be useful for some research I’ve been doing, but it turned out to be a dead end unfortunately.”

“And this morning?” Derek asks again, listening to Stiles heart beating faster than he thinks he’s ever heard it.

“Oh, well,” Stiles is trying to think of a lie he can get away with as it won’t be obvious because he knows his heart rate is already a mess.

“Stiles... breath.” Derek says concerned as he reaches across the table and puts a hand on Stiles forearm where it’s shaking holding his coffee. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles sighs, it’s time to bite the bullet, surely this can’t go any worse than the scenarios already going through his head about Derek laughing in his face, or standing and leaving without a word, or, the look on his own face at the devastation of being rejected… it surely won’t be that bad.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles asks, as Derek removes his hand from Stiles arm, “I could really use a walk, and some fresh air.” He had got their coffee’s to go, just in case.

“Sure.” Derek nods, eyebrows relaxing slightly, and he stands following Stiles out of the coffee shop.

They are half way up the road before either of them speaks again, “So what’s going on Stiles? I think this is the first time in a year you’ve been lost for words.”

Stiles doesn’t reply, the silence is deafening as it’s still early on a Saturday morning and the streets are empty as they stroll up the street to the park. _Just say it Stiles_ he thinks to himself as they walk over to their usual bench just on the edge of the woods that back onto the park.

“I have a confession to make.” he starts, “No I didn’t do anything dangerous,” he exclaims as Derek’s eyebrows furrow again, “at least I don’t think I did, but I guess time will tell.”

Derek watches him quietly as he continues. “So, my friend met this person, who they are really into, but my friend doesn’t know how to tell them that without it coming across wrong. And I think maybe I gave my friend some bad advice on the matter.”

“And you’re telling me this because?” Derek buts in.

Stiles huffs and continues, “So another friend found out about this, and told yet another friend to give better advice than I had. They told my friend to just ‘grow a pair’ and tell the other person how they feel. But that is dumb right, I mean that doesn’t sound like the right thing to do. I’m sure my friend has dropped all sorts of hints for this other person, and if they were interested they would have said something right, right?”

“Your friend sounds like they have a lot of friends that care about them Stiles.” Derek says quietly, “Maybe the person your friend likes, likes them back, but can’t do anything about it, that’s why they haven’t said anything about the hints.” Derek knows where this is going...

“Hmm,” Stiles ponders Derek’s words for a moment but get’s lost in his thoughts before continuing.

Derek understands now why Scott didn’t call him that morning for fear that he would have seen through the ruse. He takes a moment to weigh up the options. A) he tells Stiles he’s into him too, B) he goes along with these shenanigans until Stiles breaks and tells him first, or C) he doesn’t let this happen… C) is not going to happen, the Sheriff would be on him before he got home. B) is too painful to bear because let’s be honest, this could go on for hours. And well Stiles has basically said it first, just without names, and he promised himself that he wouldn’t make the first move unless he was absolutely sure that Stiles felt the same way, so option A) it is…

Stiles is about to start up again when he looks over at Derek. Derek puts his hand on Stiles shoulder and he feels him go tense, then he leans forward and kisses Stiles softly on the lips, pulling back slightly for a moment, hovering just out of reach, before Stiles closes the gap again breathing in everything Derek couldn’t say.

Stiles lets out a small laugh as Derek sits back. “So, that just happened.” Stiles says with his stupid grin starting to spread from ear to ear.

“I’m into you too Stiles,” Derek says calmly as he wraps his arm around Stiles shoulders, taking another sip from his coffee.

\--

“Glad you could make it Derek” Scott says not looking over his shoulder when the loft door opens. It was the weekly pack meeting, and it was strange that Derek was not already there when Scott and Isaac had arrived earlier that evening and let themselves in.

Scott turns around wondering why Derek hadn’t complained about something or the other in response to his smartass remark. “Oh…” he lets out, as Isaac turns around also, “Sooo, it happened did it?” he asks Stiles, who is standing in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights. “Sorry, you just, well, you smell like Derek, so I just assumed...” Scott clarifies as Stiles goes bright red, closing the door behind him.

Isaac laughs, as he heads over to pat Stiles on the back, “It’s ok dude, we’re happy for you two, just, you didn’t think to tell everyone before the pack meeting to avoid the 200 questions that you’re sure to be grilled with tonight? And I don’t know, have a shower before you came here, you know werewolves heightened sense of smell and all that.” he laughs.

Allison, Lydia, the twins and Kira arrive together shortly after, and Isaac wasn’t kidding about 200 questions, especially after Derek gets in late and wraps his arms around Stiles shoulders from behind the couch. He nuzzles into Stiles neck, in front of everyone, as if they have been a couple for ages, and joins him on the couch.

I guess they have been a couple for a while now, they just didn’t know it yet, even if everyone else did, but he’s ok with that. Oh, and from the look of it, Allison won the betting pool.

 


End file.
